Mujeriego
by CARPINTERO IMPERIAL
Summary: Las hembras son un delirio para cualquiera, poder tenerlas a todas es un sueño que en vida nadie logra concretar, por eso de vez en cuando algunos se liberan de las cadenas aprisionantes de la moral y se divierten un rato, ocultando su lado más perverso.
**Hola, he regresado después de un buen tiempo de no publicar nada, he estado ocupado, y he experimentado aún más con la escritura, debo decirles que es muy interesante, emocionante y divertido. En fin traigo ante ustedes este songfic, la idea surgió y decidí escribir, me tomé la libertad de traducir la letra, esto por aquellos que no sbaemos hablar inglés. Debo aclarar que la actitud de Po es arrogante, cómo en algunos capítulos de la serie, así que espero que no les moleste, esto lo hago cómo experimento.**

 **La canción es Womanizer de Britney Spears, oiganla cuando lean este fic, espero que no me persiga una multitud furiosa con rastrillos y antorchas (jeje), bueno sin más preámbulos, comencemos.**

* * *

El gong anunciaba un nuevo día, estaría lleno de experiencias, de enseñanzas, de momentos felices, momentos tristes, momentos infelices… en fin, el futuro deparaba muchas cosas para todos, eventos afortunados o desafortunados, la suerte podría estar del lado de algunos o no.

Se levantó de su cama, extendía los brazos hacia los lados relajando los músculos, se tronaba el cuello para despertarse, sonreía con arrogancia, en tan solo una noche logró su objetivo sin tener que esforzarse demasiado en hablar de temas banales.

Giró su cabeza hacia la derecha observándola, acarició su mejilla con delicadeza, después miró hacia el piso buscando su pantalón de seda negro, alcanzó a ver en la esquina de la habitación, encima de una silla, estaba junto al paraguas y la ropa de ella. Lo tomó y se lo puso, era una gran ventaja tener marcado el abdomen, los brazos y las piernas, era más sencillo con algunas.

Se retiró dejándola sola, como si de un juguete nuevo se tratase, debía darse prisa e inventar una buena excusa para no ser descubierto, pero en el camino lo pensaría mejor.

1

Terminó de bajar las escaleras y fue hasta el vestíbulo para pagar el uso del cuarto, la encargada era una lince de a lo mucho treinta años de edad.

—Aquí tienes dulzura —ella se sonrojó un poco por el alago, era imposible resistirse a su tono grave de voz, lo hacía muy varonil.

—Señor, usted sabe que puede venir sin necesidad de pagarme —dijo ella con nerviosismo.

—No, es tu negocio y no quiero aprovecharme de tu generosidad, ándale, acepta el dinero —tomo su mano y le entregó la bolsa con el dinero, después le besó el cuello excitándola un poco.

—Está bien, gracias —dijo de forma brusca intentando no gemir.

—Hasta luego cariño, por cierto la bailarina aún está en la cama, no la despiertes, después de unas horas hazlo —la lince asintió sonriendo de una manera torpe y bobalicona.

2

Estaba enojada, no, furiosa, rugía, esta era la última vez que se burlaba de ella, ya no se lo perdonaría en esta ocasión, golpeaba el costal de arena al punto de penetrarlo con las garras y deshacerlo.

Debía planificar algo para lograr dejarlo en ridículo o por lo menos darle una lección, su juegas con el fuego puedes quemarte.

Sonrió de forma cínica ideando un plan elaborado de venganza, sería perfecto, e incluso traumático, eso esperaba.

Pero antes debía tomar un baño para relajarse y que la imaginación fluyera.

3

Observaba ese ramo de rosas que en la noche él le había traído por cumplir un año más de ser pareja, al principio le encantó pero luego se puso triste cuando le dijo que tenía que supervisar el festival que en el Valle aledaño se celebraba, siendo él el alcalde de los tres valles era su responsabilidad salvaguardarlos.

—Por favor, quédate aunque sea un rato —con premeditación hizo una cena estupenda para él y ella, haciendo los fideos que a él tanto le gustaban, temía que su esfuerzo fuera en vano.

—Lo siento mi amor, pero es mi deber y no puedo ignorarlo, discúlpame por esta vez, pero te juro que en la mañana vendré —la beso con delicadeza y se retiró de la casa.

Ya casi era medio día y él aún no daba muestras de vida, con su cola tomó el listón rojo comenzó a lanzar golpes al aire, no iba a dejarla plantada dos veces, iría al otro Valle para confrontarlo y hacer que se disculpara por su grosería.

4

Aún tenía los ojos cerrados, bostezaba mientras extendía los brazos hacia arriba, tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, la noche sería inolvidable, nunca había conocido alguien como él, a alguien que la tratara como la hembra que era, era un semental, eso nunca lo negaría. Abrió los ojos lentamente y lo primero que notó es que ya no estaba, miró para todas partes buscando siquiera un rastro de él, la sabe sábana cayó dejando al descubierto sus encantos, se levantó de la cama y terminó por quitarse de manera total la manta mostrando al mundo su silueta bien definida, esto debido a su experiencia en el baile. Se acercó a la silla, agarró su ropa y se la puso, después tomó su sombrilla y salió de ahí.

Fue con la encargada y le preguntó:

—¿Sabe dónde está Po?

—No, en la mañana vino, pagó y se fue, no me dijo nadamás —ella desvió la mirada pensativa.

—¿Al menos dijo algo sobre mí?

—Me temo que no, lo siento —apretó los puños furiosa, era un patán, no, un cretino, tenía que buscarlo y aclarar todo, eso no se iba a quedar así, salió corriendo de ahí.

5

Había llegado al pueblo, ahora solo faltaba encontrarlo, tendría que preguntar a alguna persona de este Valle. Miraba para todos lados, lo buscaba con determinación, pero no había señales de él, era un maestro del camuflaje, eso debía admitirlo.

De repente chocó con alguien cayendo al suelo, sacudió su cabezo por el impacto y vio con quién topó: era una leopardo de las nieves, traía con ella un paraguas, se levantó primero y luego le ayudó a ella.

—Lo siento —se disculpó la leopardo.

—No, discúlpame tú a mí —las dos tuvieron un poco de culpa —, oye, ¿puedes decirme si has visto a un panda por aquí?

—¿Tú también buscas a Po? —ambas estaban sorprendidas.

—Sí, ¿quién eres tú y por qué lo buscas?

—Me llamo Song y soy la líder del grupo de baila las "Damas de la Sombra", y quiero razones del porque me dejó en ese hotel sola —una clara vena se hinchó en la frente de la tigresa, apretó los puños de forma muy fuerte.

—¡Ese maldito! —no estaba enojada con ella, pues no tenía la culpa de que él fuera un mujeriego.

—¿Y quién eres tú y que te hizo?

—Soy Tigresa y es mi esposo —Song abrió la boca haciendo una perfecta "O", no podía creerlo, era imposible, fue seducida de una manera fácil y sin esfuerzo, se sentía estúpida.

—Hijo de puta —Tigresa puso su pata derecha sobre su hombro izquierdo, le sonrió, tenía un plan y lo iba a compartir con ella.

—Le haremos pagar lo que hizo —Song la miro con atención esperando que escupiera su plan.

—¿Qué tienes pensado?

—Primero…

—Oigan —dijo una voz a su derecha, ellas voltearon por acto reflejo, era una Víbora que traía un listón rojo amarrado alrededor de su cuello —, ¿de casualidad han visto al alcalde Po? —ambas fruncieron el ceño molestas, esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

—¿Quién eres y qué relación tienes con Po? —preguntaron las dos al unísono.

—Mi nombre es Víbora y soy su novia, llevamos un año juntos —Tigresa sonrió de forma cínica, ya no tendría compasión por él.

—Pues qué triste que seas la tercera en discordia —ella se vio confundida ante lo que la leopardo dijo.

—¿Tercera en discordia?

—Yo soy su esposa —comentó Tigresa, Víbora estaba sorprendida —, y ella fue una aventura de una noche —era denigrante para las tres lo que ese urgido hizo.

—¡Maldito! —comenzó a soltar lágrimas de enojo, eso explicaba sus constantes salidas a los otros valles, sus "responsabilidades", entre otras cosas —, ¡que se pudra!

—Descuida, tengo un plan en el que las tres participaremos y lo haremos pagar por ello —se juntaron para explicarles su plan de forma discreta.

6

Se encontraba comprando unas manzanas para llevarle a su esposa en el valle de alado, eso sería una buena excusa para su tardanza de anoche.

—Gracias señor, aquí tiene —le dio cinco yuans al dueño del puesto y comenzó a caminar para ir de regreso al valle.

Se arrastraba entre los edificios cuidando de no ser vista por él, traía puesto un nón-lá*, que le cubría la mayor parte de la cabeza.

 **Superestrella,**

 **¿De dónde eres? ¿Cómo te va?**

 **Te conozco**

 **Tengo una pista, ¿qué estás haciendo?**

 **Puedes aparentar ante todas las demás**

 **Pero se quién eres, se quién eres, bebé**

Las hembras del valle se emocionaban con verlo, para ellas era irresistible, el guiñaba el ojo, haciéndolas que se sonrojaran, eso sin descuidar el camino de regreso a casa.

 **Te observo**

 **Obteniendo más que otra probadita**

 **Bebé, tú tienes a todas las marionetas bajo control**

 **Mintiendo de la mejor manera, pero las llamo como las veo**

 **Sé quién eres, se quién eres bebé**

Caminaba por los principales burdeles saludando a las dueñas quiénes sonreían de forma coqueta mientras le mandaban besos, eso le daba repugnancia.

Po alcanzó a notar que una pierna desnuda con medias le indicaba que fuera hasta el fondo del callejón, miró para todas partes tratando de no ser visto y fue hasta dónde las pierna le indicaba. Oculta bajo un antifaz dorado, un shen-i rosa con rojo que dejaba al descubierto sus encantos lo hipnotizaría.

—¿Dónde estás? —gritaba él con desesperación pro encontrarla, pero ella no se mostraría tan fácilmente.

 **Mujeriego**

 **Chico, no trates de enfrentarme**

 **Sé quién eres**

 **Mujeriego**

 **Chico, no trates de enfrentarme**

 **Sé quién eres**

Estaba recargada sobre una pared, en un callejón tan oculto, que no podrían ser vistos, le sonrió de forma seductora, él se excitó de forma leve y se acercó a ella y comenzó a besarla de forma apasionada, ella sonreía con cinismo, no la reconocía, se desabrochó el shen-i* quitándoselo, él la aprisionó contra la pared.

 **Mujeriego**

 **Papi,**

 **Tienes la arrogancia de los campeones**

 **Que mal por ti**

 **No puedes encontrar una buena compañía**

 **Creo que cuando tienes a tantas, se hace más difícil**

 **Podría ser fácil, pero eso es lo que eres, bebé.**

Lo quitó de encima, se pudo el shen-i de forma rápida y huyó de ahí, él fue tras ella desesperado, tenía que encontrarla, estaba en una calle muy transitada, se topó con la multitud que caminaba sin detenerse.

Ella desde encima de un edificio lo miraba confundido y perdido, buscándola con desesperación, se dibuja una sonrisa maquiavélica en su rostro.

Saltó junto a él espantándolo como si de un fantasma se tratase, él no sabía que decir ni cómo reaccionar, estaba aturdido. Su esposa en el valle aledaño, no podía creerlo.

 **Las paletas**

 **Me debe confundir con una chupadora**

 **Para pensar que**

 **Yo podría ser la víctima y no otra**

 **Dilo, juega como quieras**

 **Pero de ningún modo volveré a caer ante ti, nunca más bebé.**

Estaba confundido, desde cuando estaba allí, estaba acorralado, la gente se empezó a detener, preguntándose qué estaba pasando.

 **Quizá si viviésemos en un mundo diferente**

 **Todo estaría bien, y quizá sería tu chica**

 **Pero no puedo porque eso no es así.**

De pronto de entre la multitud emergieron dos figuras, una que el reconocía bien, la chica del antifaz y shen-i y otra que no alcanzaba a apreciar debido al nón-lá que portaba.

La primera se quitó el antifaz revelando su identidad; Song "la dama de la sombra", él tragó grueso ante eso, ¿cómo podía ser?, tenía que ser una pesadilla, sus planes hechos trisas en menos de un segundo. La segunda se quitó el sombrero; era Víbora, su novia.

 **Mujeriego**

 **Chico, no trates de enfrentarme**

 **Sé quién eres.**

Las hembras comenzaron a acercarse a ellas, todas aquellas con las que alguna vez jugó estaban frente a él recamándole y propinándole cachetadas. Los hombres no podían evitar reír de la situación del alcalde.

 **Mujeriego**

 **Chico, no trates de enfrentarme**

 **Sé quién eres.**

Todas se retiraron quedando ellas tres, la primera en acercarse fue Víbora, le sonrió y le dio un latigazo muy fuerte en la nariz.

—Terminamos —se fue de ahí feliz por haberse librado de una carga.

La segunda fue Song quien le golpeó en el estómago con su paraguas, cayó de rodillas debido al dolor.

—Eso fue por creerte superior y jugar con todas nosotras —y de igual forma se fue, los hombres no dejaban de salir de su asombro por lo que estaban presenciando, era difícil de creer, sólo alcanzaban a reír de la situación por la qué pasaba su líder.

Y la última para rematar, Tigresa, la esposa, él seguía con la cabeza gacha debido a que seguía sofocado, poco a poco recuperaba el aire.

—¿Creías qué esto iba a salir cómo tu querías? —él la miró molesto —, ¿qué nadie se enteraría? —sus palabras eran crudas —, ¿qué podrías jugar con todas nosotras?... pues ya viste lo que ti mismo ocasionaste —se quitó el anillo que durante diez años cargo consigo —, espero que lo hayas disfrutado mientras duró —y le lanzó el anillo en la cara llendose finalmente de ahí. Él nadamás se quedó ahí siendo el hazmerreír de todos los ciudadanos que le servían.

 **Fin**

* * *

*Sombrero tradicional chino.

*Traje tradicional que las mujeres usaban el domingo.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado o por lo menos entretenido, este tipo de historias rara vez se manifiestan en mi cabeza y cuando son muy fuertes pues escribo, espero que nadie se sienta ofendido, los invito a que dejen sus comentarios que alienta a seguir escribiendo, también los invito a que lean mis demás historias. Sin más que agregar me despido, nos vemos hasta la próxima, su amigo y escritor:**

 **CARPINTERO IMPERIAL**


End file.
